The Story of Erik
by DomiWrites
Summary: In Loki's youth he met a boy named Erik. No Slash, just Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah this was going to be a one-shot, but it's more going to be a 3 chapter deal. I have it almost done, but I wanna go to sleep and I promised jakiratsenekazu that I would have something up by tonight. So here's part 1.**

* * *

Loki was not too happy about going to Midgard that day. Thor had dragged him along on this trip to fight some trolls that had wandered into Midgard. He was eager to impress the Midgardians with his battle prowess and win their adoration. Though Loki did enjoy the worship of the Midgardians, they rarely praised his name. After all it was Thor who vanquished the trolls, Loki merely stood on the sidelines and bore witness to his brother's deeds. Occasionally he would lay a prank for one of the mortals to stumble across, but they did not seem to appreciate his tricks. Even when he participated in the battle, the people would be more impressed with Thor's physical prowess than Loki's illusion magic and deceptions.

This was why Loki was wandering by himself about the town that day. He had bewitched his Asgardian armor to match that of the Midargian's garb so that he would not be noticed. He felt like observing the small town while Thor did battle. Most of the citizenry had already left to gaze upon the fabled god fight a dreaded enemy, hoping to gain favor with the heavens, such as mortals do when confronted with power. It was tiresome to deal with sometimes.

Loki was looking about for a chicken to enchant to lay green eggs filled with milk when he was suddenly pushed to the ground by a boy running past. The boy fell on top of him, and was making it difficult to push himself up.

"Watch your path you foolish boy!" Loki shouted as the other rolled off of him. The boy had about the same appearance in age as Loki (though Loki knew he was much older), about eighteen or so in Midgardian years. The boy's sleeve was ripped, showing an array of bruises and cuts going up and down the limb. Judging from the careful way he moved, Loki guessed that his other limbs matched. The most striking was the large dirty cloth wrapped around the boys head, completely covering his right eye.

"There he is." A loud gruff voice panted from further down the road. Three slightly older boys stood at the end, pointing at Loki and the boy. "Looks like he found a friend."

"I don't think he's from around here?"

"Well then, let's give him a warm welcome, shall we?"

The boy pushed himself to his feet and pulled Loki up by his arm. He pushed Loki's back and motioned him forward. "Come on, run!"

The boy took off ahead of him, and Loki followed. He was certain that he could contend against a few Midgardian boys in battle, however he had yet to be threatened by one. He was curious how this would turn out.

The three chased the pair to a large old tree in an open green field at the edge of town. The boy was panting and Loki made show of the same, though he could have ran for much longer. It was only a matter of seconds before the trio approached. The boy who pulled him stepped in front of Loki in an effort to protect him.

"You done running?" The middle boy asked. The one next to Loki nodded, to out of breath to speak. "Good, who is your friend here?"

"I am a traveler," Loki explained, reciting the story he wrote while they ran, "merely passing through when he ran into me."

"Well then, traveller, I'm sure you know about our taxes."

"Taxes?"

"Yeah, taxes. See this town is favorite of the gods. In fact we have the mighty Thor here right now fighting off some trolls, and we're going to need all the money we can to prepare him a big feast, to show our thanks. You understand don't you? Now give us all you got."

Loki let out a small laugh. "You need not feed that oaf. He shall only turn around and feast again at Odin's table retelling the story of his conquest. I can tell you for a fact that he is only in this pitiful hovel because there is a battle to be had, not for any assumed favoritism. He would see this town fall if there was no glory to be had in saving it!"

This made the middle boy give Loki a swift punch across his face. The other two boys pushed Loki and his companion up against the tree and held them there.

"You should not speak of the gods like that," he punched Loki in the stomach. "You might just incur their wrath."

Loki let out another laugh at this statement, this one longer and deeper than the first. "The wrath of the gods? Which god would dare?" With the slight tilt of his head the boy in front of him flew backwards, landing in a puff of sand. A twist of the wrist and the two boys restraining him and his companion joined their leader. As they stood to run, Loki held up a hand to them. In response the ground beneath them became loose and they sank down till their hearts were level with the ground. "I am Loki, son of Odin! You should learn your place, mortal."

The trio were obviously beginning to panic as the gravity of their situation was upon them. They looked to Loki to be trying to beg for forgiveness, but he would have none of that. "What was that you said earlier? About incurring the wrath of the gods? It seems that you have incurred by wrath by your actions. Begone from my sight." Loki dropped his hand and the trio were dragged into the depths of the earth so fast they did not even have time to shout before the ground overtook them.

Smiling at his work, Loki turned to look at his companion. He was sitting on the ground, back to the tree, trying his best not to look directly at Loki.

"What is your name boy?" Loki asked once he stood in front of him.

"...Erik." He replied, his head still turned away from Loki.

"Look at me." The boy hesitated, but he complied. Loki kneeled down to be at eye level with him. "Well Erik, you pushed me down in the town, I was beaten because of you. Anything to say for yourself?"

"...Are they alright? The three who were chasing us."

Loki smiled at his concern. "You worry about your enemy? Pay them no mind, they should resurface at the other side of town by sunset. They shall be alive, though I know not why you give them your pity."

Erik look relieved. "They do not deserve to die just for chasing us."

"They did more than chase, boy, they beat, they struck and hurt. I can see your wounds. Are they the ones who injured your eye?"

The boy's hand subconsciously went to his covered eye. "That was an accident. They did not mean to…"

"They took it out, didn't they? My father's eye is also gone, I can tell your's is the same." Loki took off the cloth to look at the damage for himself. The area around the eye was scarred from what looked like a blade, the eye itself had been taken out, likely damaged beyond repair. The socket lay barren and dark.

"They called it a tribute to Odin."

"They sacrificed your eye to my father?" Loki looked down in disgust. "I am certain he would not approve. The cowards could not even muster the courage to pay him honor themselves."

"It was not like that. I … The talked me into it."

"I may like tricks and pranks, but not like this. This was curel." Loki stood up. "But that matters not. You still knocked me down and caused me to be beaten. It's time for your punishment." Loki raised his hand towards the boy.

Erik closed his eye, seeming to be preparing himself for the worst. Loki laughed at this and sent out a light green smoke to softly envelop the boy. Everywhere the smoke touched it healed. Within minutes each and every cut and bruise on Erik had vanished. Once Erik realized that retaliation was not coming he opened his eye and noticed he was alone. He stood up and instantly noticed that the aching pain in his limbs was gone. Looking at he healed flesh, he did not notice when Loki approached him with a smooth clay ball in his hands.

"You healed me?" Erik asked, looking confused at Loki.

"You tried to protect me. And what kind of god would I be if I punished someone who was trying to defend me? Here, I have one more gift for you. Close your eye."

Erik complied and Loki put the clay ball over the empty socket. Erik shuddered as a bolt of magic surged through him, but it was not too much for him. Just as Loki expected the clay had vanished from his hand. Erik fell to the ground once the magic left him, Loki guessed that he was not prepared for the shock.

Erik opened his eyes slowly trying to regain his footing so that he could stand. The world looked slightly different and he could not place how. Erik began to rub his eyes when suddenly he felt it. His eye was back. He closed each eye, experimenting with his sight like he did not believe it.

"You healed my eye?" Erik turned to Loki. "This is truly a miracle!" Erik turned around the field like he was looking for something. Loki guessed he wanted a mirror and with a wave of his hand a pool of water appeared in the air in front of Erik for him to look at his completed face.

Loki stood beside him. Erik looked slightly taken aback that his new eye was the same shade of emerald green as Loki's while his original eye was as crystal clear blue as Thor's, but the change in color seemed to bother him little.

"You can tell the townspeople that you are favored of the son of Odin. Your eye is the mark."

"Thank you, Loki. I will find some way to repay you. Just you wait."

Loki could not help but be amused at this. How could a simple mortal repay him. What a foolish notion. "Farewell, Erik."

"Farewell, Loki." He replied and Loki vanished, returning to Thor's side to return to Asgard, hearing all about the battle against the trolls from Thor.

* * *

**A/N: Next part tomorrow guys! Thanks for reading and please let me know how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's late, but homework and things got in the way. In other news this will have 1 or 2 more chapters that planned and the last chapter is almost all the way written (just gotta work out the middle bits). Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rare occurrence for Heimdall to summon anyone besides the All Father to the edge of the Bifrost, but today Loki had the honor. He had no idea why he would need to be summoned (well he had a few ideas, but usually the gatekeeper never interfered with his pranks). Loki's ride down the Bifrost was filled with theories and ideas as to the nature of his summons, but they would all be wrong.

"What is it, gatekeeper?" Loki asked as he dismounted from his horse.

"Some young Midgardian has been looking up to the sky shouting your name for the past three months. At first it was just in whispered prayer, but now he is screaming at the top of his lungs. It's starting to give me a headache. What did you do?"

"Nothing! Nothing I swear!" Loki tried to defend himself, but Heimdall did not seem to believe him.

"Are you sure you have not laid any mischief on Midgard? This mortal seemed adamant on seeing you. He has already invoked the name of Odin and Thor in an attempt to summon you."

"I know not who it could be, but I shall go down and see what they wish of me if I must." Loki groaned and walked with Heimdall to the edge of the Bifrost. "I'll call for you when I have finished my business. Please be prompt collecting me; the less time on that foolish realm the better."

"As always, my prince." Heimdall replied.

Suddenly Loki felt the incredible pull of the Bifrost take him from Asgard and in the span of a breath he stood in a barren field with a lone tree.

Loki was about to complain that Heimdall had not given him any directions but the loud shouts of "LOOOOOOKIIIIIII" interrupted his thoughts. Behind the tree stood a boy with one eye green, one blue, with his hands cupped around his mouth. Loki walked up to the boy right as he was drawing in another large breath to shout again.

"Please, stop shouting, Erik," Loki laughed, as he leaned against the tree, the boy turned at his voice. "You are giving good Heimdall a headache."

"Loki?" Erik's voice sounded hoarse from overuse. "You finally came back. I was beginning to think that you were ignoring my prayers."

"Now why would I ignore the call of my favorite mortal?" Loki smiled. "It was the gatekeeper who neglected to tell me anyone was asking after me. I shall correct him once I return. So, what is your reason for summoning me here?"

"I have finally thought of a way to repay you for healing me that day." Erik looked so pleased with himself.

"Oh?" Loki could not help but be curious about what the boy could possibly give him.

"Come with me, it is at my house. This way."

Loki followed Erik onto a small dirt path off the edge of town. They walked the path in near silence until they came upon a small farm house.

The house was small, even for a Midgardian dwelling. It looked like it was about to collapse at any second and it seemed to remain standing through the sheer force of will from those to dwelled there. It had a single wooden door that was held closed only by a single piece of rope. The inside of the house was even smaller than the outside made it seem. It was very confined but it was warm and felt welcoming. Right away Loki could tell that this was more that just a house to Erik, but a home. He could not help but smile.

Inside was a girl, likely Erik's sister. The girl was a handful of years younger than Erik and had fair hair. She was sitting at a small table playing with a patchwork doll with a big smile on her face.

"Liv," Erik said walking over to his sister. "Liv, we have a very special guest. Come say hello."

The little girl hopped off her stool followed her brother's guiding hand to stand in front of Loki, she gripped the doll tightly in her arms.

"Hello." She whispered into her doll.

"My, what a nervous child." Loki kneeled down to be Liv's height. "Hello, my dear. I am Loki of Asgard. That is a pretty doll you have there. What is her name?"

"...Freya…" The girl looked like she did not want to answer. The poor shy girl.

Loki laughed. "Well she does bear some resemblance."

The girl mumbled into the doll once more, but Loki could not understand what she said.

"Speak up, dear, I cannot understand you."

"Thank you for fixing Eri." Liv suddenly leaned forward and gave Loki a kiss on the cheek before giggling in embarrassment as she ran past him outside of the house.

Loki let out a small laugh. "How sweet."

"She stared at my eye all night when I came home that night. She could not believe it. She's really grateful for what you did for me. My whole family is."

"As I told you, it was a just reward for defending me. You tried to protect me even when you yet knew who I was."

"It's what anyone would have done."

"I would not say that." Loki pushed open the door a bit to spy Liv playing in the yard. "There are some in Asgard who would not go so far out of their way."

As Loki looked outside, he saw a woman walk up to Liv, who stood up excitedly to see her. She was beautiful for a Midgardian woman, but age was beginning to take it's toll. She patted Liv on the head and the pair of them began to walk towards the house. When they were close enough, Loki opened the door for them, making sure to give his best princely bow.

"You must be the lady of the house." Loki said smoothly, making the woman jump when she noticed him.

She looked as nervous as Liv and fumbled through a small curtsy herself. "A-and you must be Loki. It's an honor to have the son of Odin in our home."

"You should thank the Norns for your son. Is is a wonderful boy. He was the one to win my favor after all."

"Yes, of course." She sounded so flustered. "We could never repay you for all you've done."

"There is no need." Loki smiled and stood next to Erik. "I was merely repaying a debt to Erik for his aid. However he feels that we are not yet even. Tell me Erik, why did you summon me here?"

"Right um, I left it in the barn, but Mother, could Loki stay for dinner?"

The shock on her face did not slip past Loki, but he made no mention of it. "Well, I suppose, but truly, what we have to offer would not be suitable for an Odinson."

"Though I am sure your cooking is truly divine," Loki began giving Erik a glance, "I surely will be missed at my Father's table tonight. I should not dine here to turn around and feast there as well. Perhaps another time when your house has more time to prepare for my coming."

Erik looked slightly disappointed, but the relief on his mother's face was clear.

"I suppose you're right." Erik admitted. "Well come on, we need to go to the barn."

Loki nodded and opened the door for Erik to lead the way. As Loki closed the door behind him, he took one more glance into the house. The lady of the house would not break eye contact with him. Though he would never admit that he noticed, he saw fear in her eyes. And this made Loki smile.

Erik was already a far down the path by the time Loki turned to follow him. He was already inside the barn by the time Loki caught up, but Loki stayed outside and waited for Erik to come back outside. He did not have to wait long. It was only a matter of seconds before Erik reappeared holding a small bag in his hands.

"I know it's not much, but a traveler said that the gods like unique gifts."

"Well yes," Loki agreed, "We enjoy having something custom made."

"Good," Erik tipped the bag into his hand and a small wooden coin fell out. "I know it is not much, but I spent hours carving this for you. Here."

Loki took the coin from Erik and examined it. He had to admit that it was fine craftsmanship. The edges were smooth and it was almost a perfect circle. The coin was inscribed very intricately with a single rune.

"My father told me that the rune brings luck and victory in battle."

"That it does." Loki rubbed his hand over the coin's surface. "This is a very interesting carving. Coins are not usually forged from wood."

"Well, I could not afford to buy better materials."

"That is not what I meant. It was a complement to your skills with a blade." Loki gripped the coin tight in his hand. "I accept your gift."

"Really!" Erik looked relieved.

"Yes, and now I have something to give to you." Loki put his hands together and suddenly there was an exact copy of the coin in his other hand. He held out the copy for Erik to take. Erik looked confused.

"You copied it?"

"Not only that, I enchanted it." Loki explained. "Use this to when you wish to summon me again. This way you will not be ignored."

Erik looked down at the coin. "You will really answer when I call? But why?"

"So that you will not have to bother the gatekeeper calling me. You interest me. A summons from you should provide great fun." Loki pocketed the coin and looked up at the sky. "But for now, I must be off. Farewell, Erik."

"Bye Loki, thanks for coming!"

Loki vanished from Erik's sight by becoming invisible, but he did not leave. Instead he followed Erik back to his house and lingered there for a few hours more, observing the Midgardan's evening. It was mostly uneventful, the mother cooked a simple dinner while Erik played with Liv. They ate in mostly silence, occasionally making a comment every now and again, but nothing of merit. However after Liv was set to sleep, Erik's mother took him outside for a moment.

"Erik, what did I tell you last time," she began once the door was closed.

"I do not understand your worry!"

"You were lucky enough to come out unharmed last time, why press your luck!"

"Lucky to come out unharmed?" Erik shook his head. "I came home better than before!"

"Loki is not someone to be tested!" She shouted. Loki took a step back. Though they could not see him, the mention of his name shocked him a bit. "He is older than he looks and he is devious."

"He gave me back my eye and saved me from getting hurt again. He calls me his favorite mortal, he would not hurt me."

"He is a trickster god, Erik! He lies and deceives, it is all a game to him. He probably helped you because he already had a good laugh tormenting those boys."

"You do not understand!"

"Don't be a fool! Have you not heard the legends? Loki does what Loki pleases; even at the expense of the gods! I do not want him in my house. Do not test your luck with him any further. He cannot be trusted."

"Mother-"

"I will hear no more about this. Do as I say."

She returned to the house, closing the door behind her after that. Erik remained in the yard.

Loki was well aware that he was not as popular as Thor or his father. And he knew he had a reputation for being mischievous. But she was acting as if he was a frost-giant! Perhaps she was just frightened of his magic like Thor and his friends were in Asgard. They fear what they cannot see and understand. And sure, a prank my seem terrible at first, but it was only a few spells and hexes. He had never done anything he did not eventually fix.

Then why did everyone hate him? All he wanted was to mix up their mundane lives. Make everyone realize that life was chaotic and unpredictable. So he took it too extremes sometimes. All Loki wanted to do was make them smile. Why could they not see that?

Loki was about to turn and leave when he felt a sudden warmth in his pocket. He looked down and pulled out the coin. It was radiating heat.

He turned around to find Erik holding the copy of the coin tightly in his hand. Loki took cautious step forward, but stopped when Erik spoke.

"Sorry to bug you so late, how about you come back sometime next week? We'll meet by the tree again."

"I will be there." Loki replied. Though he remained invisible, Erik did not seem too shocked in hearing a reply. He actually looked like he cheered up a bit as he walked back inside his house.

Loki could not help but feel better as well. Perhaps Erik would become a rather useful mortal after all.

* * *

**A/N: So how am I doing. I honestly don't know please tell me?**


End file.
